The presentation of products to the public often requires proximity due to the small size of the objects, especially in the case of horology or jewelry products, which are often objects of great value, and which may require handling precautions.
Production presentation in stores or at trade fair requires showing the product, which explains why, at night, objects of great value, which are difficult to protect if they are openly exhibited, are removed from the display cases. It is thus difficult to showcase valuable items for long time periods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,839A in the name of Bourdier discloses an installation that allows an observer to see an image of a part of himself combined successively with a series of articles of apparel or accessories, this installation allowing the observer to virtually try on these articles and to choose from them without actually wearing them. The installation comprises: a fixed structure carrying a semi-transparent vertical mirror facing the observer, a housing mounted on the fixed structure and opposite the observer with respect to the semi-transparent mirror, said housing having an open front wall, a viewing frame slidably mounted on the open front wall of the housing and arranged to be adjustably moved on a vertical location, the frame comprising a window equipped with a guide mark intended to be placed at the height of the part of the observer, and a movable support mounted in the housing behind the viewing frame, the movable support, on which a series of articles are placed, being actuated by a drive system which causes the articles to appear in succession, one at a time, behind the window of the viewing frame. This invention is applicable to the display of real objects, such as glasses, wigs, and in that case, the installation is arranged in a store window display.
FR Patent Application No 1350737A in the name of Mme Guénard discloses a selective secure display cabinet for valuables. The cabinet has only one element for protection against the risk of burglary, which is supported by an opening or bay in the cabinet, behind which are placed, one by one, at the request of the person interested, but without allowing the person direct access thereto, the various panels bearing the articles to be displayed.
US Patent Application No 2003/209955A1 in the name of Canedy discloses a display case security apparatus that includes a housing, a platform, an elevating mechanism and a closing device. The housing includes a lower storage section and an upper storage section disposed above the lower storage section. The storage section has an opaque exterior wall and the display section has an exterior wall that is at least partially transparent. The platform is disposed within the housing and includes a generally horizontal portion for supporting articles to be displayed. The platform is selectively movable in the vertical direction between a first position, wherein any articles supported on the platform are in the display section of the housing, and a second position, wherein any articles supported on the platform are in the storage section of the housing. The elevating mechanism is mounted within the housing and includes a linear actuator that is selectively extendable along a linear axis between a retracted position and an extended position. The linear actuator is connected between the housing and the platform and is positioned so that the straight line axis is vertically.
US Patent Application No 2008/174215A1 in the name of Amstutz discloses a security display case comprising an enclosure including a security portion and a display portion, a platform movable from the security portion to the display portion, a security element that secures the security portion, a gas spring which moves the platform towards a display portion, and a stabilizing assembly that stabilises the movable platform. Optionally, the gas spring is paired with another gas spring so that the lateral forces from the springs substantially cancel one another out, and the vertical forces are combined to move the platform. The stabilizing assembly may be a rack and pinion gear assembly comprising at least two pinions engaged via a common element which synchronises the rotation of the gears to prevent connection of the platform when the latter is moved. The security element can include doors that fold over the security portion and which are engaged on their edges by a common locking element.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,078,531B1 in the name of Medawar discloses a display case for easily moving items in a safe. The display case comprises a first display portion and a second safe portion. The front and back walls of the second safe portion include first upper panels which pivot to form the upper wall of the safe. A lift mechanism is mounted in the second safe portion to move the items from the display position to the security position stored inside the second safe portion. A control system controls the first upper panels and the lift mechanism.